Wind
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Hook hates the wind, or more specifically, what it does to Emma's long, luscious locks of hair. Then things get...heated...when they're marooned on the Jolly by the wind storm.


Wind, Teen, CS weather one shot

Rating: It's heavily edited from the adult version, but it's walking the edge of maturity. Adult situations, language, and innuendos. As always, let me know if it's still too adult. Thanks.

Description: Hook hates the wind, or more specifically, what it does to Emma's long, luscious locks of hair. Then things get...heated...when they're marooned on the Jolly by the wind storm.

Author's Note: Again there are two versions, exactly the same except the mature content was removed for this one.

1784 words

Wind, Teen

Emma grabbed at her hair as a huge gust blew it all about. "What the...another windy day?" She sighed. "At this point I'm tempted to cut it all off."

A huge gasp sounded behind her. "Do not even joke about that, Love! I could not live without seeing and touching the long streams of gold!"

She laughed. "I'm kidding, mostly."

He grabbed her arm. "I forbid you to ever commit such an abomination!"

"Forbid me?" she asked, her hands going to her hips, which was a bad idea, because the wind went right back to whipping her hair. "You don't get a say in it. It's my hair!"

"I most certainly do get a say! It's my hair too!"

She stared at him. "Are you for real?" she asked, trying not to mind the tornado her hair had become.

He smirked, stepping close to her. "I happily give you half ownership of my body, Love. It's only fair you do likewise."

She had to laugh. "Thanks, but I'll make the decisions concerning my own hair, and any other body...parts." She frowned as he leered. She waited for some smutty remark.

Instead, he said, "If you insist, but I beg you to consider my attachment to every inch of your loveliness, including that luscious, sunny crown."

"You're so weird, Hook." She walked off.

"I'm warning you, though, if you shear one inch of the delightful tresses there will be hell to pay!"

"Weird," she muttered with a grin.

Later that evening, Emma and Henry were at her home. "Where's the pirate?"

"I dunno, Kid," she said, trying to comb through the mess that had become her hair. "Ouch! I'll be glad...when the...ouch...wind dies down. It's been days! Ouch!"

"Maybe you should get a haircut, Mom."

"Belay that!" Hook slammed the door as he entered. Emma and Henry laughed at his shocked, horrified expression.. "The next person who mentions slashing the golden hair will be keelhauled!" He tossed a bag onto the kitchen table. "Honestly, what is this sick preoccupation with shortening the glorious mane, not to mention my joy?"

Emma shook her head. "I don't think we're the ones with the preoccupation. You're obsessed with my hair."

He reached out and gently stroked the closest strand. "I am indeed." He smirked. "Never fear, Love, I have found a solution."

"To your over fondness for my hair?"

He scoffed loudly. "Ha, there is no cure for that," he said with a wide grin. "No, Swan, I found a way to deal with the accursed wind."

"So have we: scissors," she said with a teasing grin.

He growled and narrowed his eyes. "Don't try to mutiny, Love, it never goes well." She laughed. "I have, in this bag, provisions to restrain without harm your delightful wisps."

"Wisps?" asked Henry.

Emma frowned. "I'm afraid."

Hook scoffed and ignored her. He pulled out of the bag a long, lovely silver scarf with a blue rain splatter design.

"Ooh," she said, grabbing it. "Not bad." She folded it lengthwise and tied it around her head. "OK, I like this."

He smiled proudly. "The temporary doubt you held wounded me, Swan. Behold, there is more."

"Oh?" she asked. She looked at him with a grin. "Lay it on me."

He stuck his tongue out the corner of his mouth, as he pulled another scarf out. It was red with a circular explosion of oranges and golds in the center, sort of Eastern-inspired.

"I like this too," she said, replacing the silver scarf on her head with the new one.

"There is one more," he said with a huge smirk, pulling out a large black square that held a skull and crossbones.

Henry laughed loudly.

"Uh, no," Emma said flatly.

"But, Love, you are my pirate queen! Display such status proudly."

Henry was still laughing. "Yeah, Mom."

"You're not helping, Kid. KIllian, I'm not wearing that. End of discussion."

He smirked again. "Are you sure?" he asked, flipping it over. The other side was a white with marine blue stripes depicting a far subtler naval theme of small anchors, waves, ships and lighthouses. The Jolly Roger flag was not depicted.

She laughed. "OK, I might wear that side."

He wrapped the scarf around her neck. "I wager I can entice you to wear the prettier side in my presence."

"Prettier?" asked Emma, chuckling.

"Aye. There is something about the skull and bones that I find...alluring."

"You would," she said with a laugh. She put her arms around him. "Thank you for the scarves. It was very thoughtful."

"You're welcome, Love, but I brought more than just the billowing head wear." He dumped out the bag revealing a collection of pony tails, barrettes, clips, bobby pins, and even a couple shower caps."

She picked one up. "These aren't for public, Hook."

"But they're so practical, Swan! In these lovely, clinging hats, your hair will be extremely well protected!" He grabbed one and fit it, with some pain to the poor sheriff, over her head. "Now that is an anti-wind contraption!"

Henry howled. "You look...great, Mom."

She pulled the thing off. "I am not wearing this!"

"But Emma…"

"No, Killian. Everything else is great." She pulled him to her and kissed him slowly. "OK?"

He turned to jelly. "Yes, Love."

Henry laughed. "You're so easily beat, Hook."

"Aye, Lad, I know when I am licked," he said, kissing Emma again. "It's a delightful surrender too." She chuckled.

Days passed, but the wind did not let up. Emma no longer worried about her hair. Thanks to her pirate, she had many ways to secure it. This evening it was in tight braids, pinned in a circle just above her neck.

She was walking to check on the pirate. He left just after dinner to secure the Jolly Roger in the raging wind. It was a difficult drive to the docks, her poor bug almost no match for the strong gusts.

"This was a bad idea," she mumbled, finally reaching her destination. She fought with the wind to open her door, then to shut it. She had to forcefully push herself through the blasts. Finally she reached the Jolly Roger.

The ship shook violently. Once she was knocked to the deck by the force. She managed to get below and to the captain's cabin. She tossed the door open.

"Swan? Bloody hell! Love, you should not have ventured out! It's a variable gale!"

"Tell me about it," she muttered with a groan.

She walked over to where he lounged on his bunk. He made room for her beside him. "At least the hair is fine," she said with a chuckle as she patted her braids.

"Indeed, I am extremely relieved."

The ship rocked as it was battered about. Emma curled into his side. "It would be romantic if I wasn't afraid of the wood shattering."

He chuckled. "Have no fear, the Jolly has weathered far worse storms than this. I believe, however, that we are temporarily marooned." He winked.

She smiled "Yeah, but we're together."

He smirked. "And quite alone," he said, his fingers reaching up to caress her skin.

They kissed slowly.

Emma felt the soft pinch of steel inside her braids, as the hook gently pulled each one down. Then his fingers replaced it, tenderly unbraiding her hair.

"I love these locks so much."

She chuckled. "I had no idea."

The wind shook more. "Let us see if we can make the Jolly rock more than the wind," he said with a leer.

She smiled. "If?"

He laughed. Slowly he unbuttoned her shirt. She quivered as he slowly ran his finger down the right side, teasing her flesh.. The left was just as gently massaged by his hook.

He then bent his head, his lips taking over, licking every inch.

"Oh, god, I sometimes...underestimate...your tongue."

He laughed. "T'is not surprising, since my other appendages are so talented."

She chuckled as he dipped inside her belly button. "My turn." She gently pushed him off, rolling him onto his back. She undid his shirt, slowly kneading her fingertips into his chest.

"Your fingers are quite talented, Love, but I long for the scratchiness of your tongue."

She smiled, sticking that tongue out, keeping her eyes on his as she slowly licked down his chest. He moaned. She took small batches of chest hair into her mouth, carefully twisting them with her tongue.

"Lord, lass."

She moved down toward his pants, her fingers unbuttoning and coaxing them down. "Now, let's really get to work," she said, and proceeded to give him a workout with that tongue of hers.

"Damn, woman!"

Soon he laid still and exhausted. "Bloody marvelous."

Emma sat up. "Yes, it was. Now, I think you owe me."

He laughed. He just sat there a moment then without warning he sprang up, grabbing her as she squealed and pushed her under him. In one firm motion he grabbed her pants and panties and tugged them off.

"I think maybe got you a little too excited," she said.

"And you love it."

She nodded with a laugh.

He bent down. She screamed as he launched a mini gale inside her. He chuckled as he showed her no mercy, attacking her with a furry equal to the windstorm. He finally slowed.

Her eyes shut so hard that she was seeing black. "Oh...that was...fantastic."

He chuckled, crawling up to her. "And I'm just getting started. Do you need a moment?"

She smiled, caressing his cheek. "Let me catch my breath." A few moments later, she said, "OK. Go for it."

He smirked, steadying his hands on either side of her shoulders. "I love you," he whispered.

"Me too."

He kissed her and made proper use of his other talented appendage.

"That was...wow," she said, lying under him, sweaty and spent.

He chuckled. "I've never caused a gale inside before," he said, then winked. "I meant inside a lodging, but I suppose I performed that feat in another spot as well."

She laughed. "Yeah, you definitely did and it was awesome."

He smirked. "You performed quite a feat as well, Love."

She laughed and pulled him down to her so they could slowly kiss. She sighed happily. "I love you." He smiled. She rolled onto his chest as they listened to the wind blow. "We may be here all night," she whispered, smirking.

"I hope so."

"I hope the Jolly can take it," she said with a smirk.

"I told you, Love, she's a very hearty ship."

"Good. I wanna feel another hurricane force...soon."

He smiled. "It will my pleasure."

She giggled.

The End


End file.
